Interruption of the renin-angiotensin system (RAS) with converting enzyme inhibitors, such as captopril, has proved clinically useful in the treatment of certain disease states, such as hypertension and congestive heart failure [Abrams, et al., Federation Proc., 43:1314 (1984)]. Furthermore, evidence suggests that inhibition of this system may be beneficial in the prevention of restinosis after angioplasty or bypass surgery. Since AII is the biologically active component of the reninangiotensin system responsible for the system's peripheral effects, the most direct approach towards inhibition of RAS and in particular the prevention of restinosis after angioplasty or bypass surgery would be blockade of angiotensin II at its receptor.